


closet

by Nepekitty



Category: poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepekitty/pseuds/Nepekitty





	closet

I've been waiting here. 

How long has it been?

Days? Months? Years?

You threw me away in here and lost the key. 

Too scared to show me off to others. What would they think of you if they saw me?

 

We used to be inseparable, you and I.

I was all you ever talked about.

I was the rainbow in your sky.

But you grew up and made new friends.

They were all cool but close-minded. The way you were just had to end.

 

So here I am now, trapped in the closet.

Your feelings, your identity,

Your past you want to reset.

Now look who is opening the door.

With tears on his face and a smile he hasn't had before.


End file.
